


Jump (For My Love)

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Eddie the Eagle (2016), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, Slash, firtherton - Freeform, firtherton AU, hartwin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: This fic would have never been written if it wasn't for this video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEpWrZ90AEIOn a mini-holiday, Mark Darcy meets Eddie Edwards and is instantly smitten.Can be seen as a Hartwin AU and Firtherton AU.I have never seen "Eddie the Eagle" and just had to write Eddie from my imagination.It might not be a masterpiece and it's one of my rare multi-chaptered fics, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you have a bit of fun reading it, too.
Relationships: Eddie "The Eagle" Edwards/Mark Darcy, Mark Darcy/Eddie "The Eagle" Edwards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was actually looking forward to the mini-holiday. He loved his job, he loved London life but it could be all a bit stressful sometimes and he was happy about the distraction. Plus something about the mountains and the snow always cleared his mind. Also, Becky was with him which promised a good time.

They had just arrived – first thing Mark did was take a deep breath and enjoying the clear, icy air – and things were unpacked, when they all changed into their ski gear and off they went to the slope. No time to lose, they only had two days, as it is the case for weekend getaways.

While they were waiting for the ski lift – Becky was entertaining Mark's colleagues – someone caught his eye.

It was a young man, standing a couple meters away, holding on to his skis, deep in conversation with a slightly older man. The young man could not be older than 25, he had reddish-blond hair, thick glasses and handsome features hiding behind them. He appeared a bit chubby in his warm sweater and thick winter pants. Then, the man he talked to, said something and the young man laughed. He had the most charming smile Mark had ever seen. Also, when he laughed, his whole face lit up. Mark felt a stir in his stomach and his heart jumped a beat. Who was he? He HAD to get to know him.

"Mark, are you coming, the lift is here!" Becky woke him from his thoughts and distracted him.

"Yes … yes, of course," he answered absentmindedly. He threw one last glance back, only to see the young man walk away. Towards the ski-jumping hill, of all things. He had to be one of the ski jumpers. 

When in the lift, Mark looked back until the young man was out of sight.

\---

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rebecca called from the bathroom. She looked fancy in her black dress and was just putting earrings in.

"Yes, I am sure. Sorry for letting you down tonight, Becky." 

He could change into his suit, go to the fancy restaurant with them and have his favorite white wine. But right now, he felt like sweater and pub, he craved for beer and something simple. 

Becky peeked through the door of the bathroom. "Is it about this young man you couldn't stop talking about today?" She winked.

Mark's insides stirred again. She knew him too well. He was, indeed, hoping to see him again. Chances were high, for this little village only had one pub.

Mark smiled at her. "You know me too well. Which is why - " he stood up " - I am going to my room to change now. You have a good evening and drink one for me."

He walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Go get him, cowboy," Rebecca laughed.  
"I'll try," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sex scene, it is not my best one, but I felt like I should include one.  
> It's pretty tame, too.

He put on a simple, black sweater and a dark blue jeans. No need for a "gentleman's armour" tonight, for a change. It was kind of liberating.

Outside, it had begun to snow. Mark enjoyed watching the little snowflakes swirling through the air as he made his way to the pub.

The pub was not really full, Mark discovered, pleased. He made his way to the bar. A kind looking lady behind it asked what he wanted to drink and he ordered a Guinness.

He cautiously took a look around. There were not more than 10, maybe 15 people present. Most of them were in groups.

He was nowhere to be seen. Mark looked at his watch. It was 20:45. It was still early.

He just enjoyed his beer in silence and waited.

Maybe half an hour passed when the door to the pub opened, letting cold air and some snowflakes in. Mark wasn't really paying attention, as people constantly came and went. Just another customer.

How surprised was he though when the newest addition to the pub walked over to the bar, sat down a couple of seats away from him and spoke for the first time to the woman behind the counter.

"Hi Petra," he smiled. "I'll have the usual, please." Petra, the barwoman, smiled. "Coming right up, Eddie."

He had such a beautiful, mellifluous voice. He probably was a good singer. Suddenly, Mark wished to hear him sing.

It was only now that Eddie looked around and saw Mark. Their glances met and Eddie shyly smiled.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked Mark out of the blue.

Mark's heart skipped a bit. "Not that I'm aware of … " he answered, hesitantly.

"You look familiar. Ah well, it's a small village, I probably saw you on the ski slope or something."

_Now, Mark. If not now, when?_

He gathered all his courage and stretched his hand out towards Eddie.

"Hi, I am Mark."

Eddie stood up, bridged the distance and took a seat closer to Mark. He smiled and took Mark's hand.

"Hey, my name's Michael, but everyone calls me Eddie."  
They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Eddie." Mark smiled.

It was then when Eddie's drink was finally served and Mark stared at it in surprise. It was a glass of milk.

"Is that … milk?" he asked, bluntly.

Eddie smiled. "Yeah, about that … I have to grow up big and strong."

They both laughed. "Well, not really," Eddie added. "But it is healthy for you. I really need it."

Mark tilted his head and looked at Eddie, curiously.

Eddie placed a hand over his heart, explaining. "I'm a ski jumper."

So Mark was right. "I see," he answered.

For a moment, they enjoyed their respective drinks in silence.

"So, Eddie," Mark finally said. "Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"

And thus began a lively, happy evening. Eddie's smile had quickly disarmed Mark and he noticed that he felt very comfortable around the young man.

They talked about all and sundry. Eddie had revealed that he is from Gloucestershire and Mark's heart sank a bit, knowing that this is far from London. But Eddie was still young – 25 as he revealed – and there was hope that he might move to London someday.

Minutes turned into hours and after what seemed only a moment, Petra called "Last call, ladies and gentlemen!"

Eddie and Mark looked at each other. They had a too nice time and the attraction between them was buzzing so neither wanted to say goodbye yet.

"Hey, are you still busy tonight?" Mark asked the younger man shyly.

"N-no, not that I'm aware of," Eddie replied, just as timidly.

Mark took a deep breath. "I hope this doesn't sound weird but … would you like to go to my place?" _I don't want to let you go yet._

This one night was all they might have and Mark was painfully aware of that.

Eddie thought for a moment, before his face broke into a wide smile. "Okay," he simply answered.

\---

Only a moment later, it seemed, they stood in Mark's hotel room before each other, breathing in the moment.

Mark took Eddie's hand and looked deeply into his beautiful, green eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered. Eddie lowered his gaze, only to look back at Mark. He smiled shyly and blushed.

Mark placed his other hand on Eddie's cheek and slowly, carefully bridged the distance. At first, Eddie did nothing, just letting Mark's lips lay on his. But slowly, he kissed back. It was a bit awkward but nice nonetheless. Mark could taste the milk on Eddie's lips. They stood for a long moment just like this, kissing, enjoying each other's closeness. When they parted, Eddie beamed at Mark. "That was nice," he said breathlessly. Mark smiled back. "Yes, it was."

Mark's hand let go of Eddie's and he carefully placed it around Eddie's waist. His other hand wandered under Eddie's sweater when Eddie suddenly put a hand over Mark's and stopped him. "Mark … I have to tell you something … I have never … before … "

Mark stopped and looked at him. "You've never been with a man before?" he asked him.

Eddie swallowed. "I have never been with anyone, period."

Mark placed a kiss on Eddie's forehead and looked gently at him. "Eddie, we will do nothing that you don't want. You can stop me any time. I will be gentle, I promise."

Eddie nodded. "O-okay … "

Mark dove with his hands under Eddie's sweater again, feeling the skin underneath. He slowly undressed the younger man, until Eddie was merely in his underwear. Mark took a moment to look at Eddie's body. The young man was not really slim, but far from chubby. He just had a normal body and a cute belly button, Mark noticed. He smiled and gave Eddie another kiss.

"If you … would like to … you can undress me … " he whispered to Eddie. Eddie nodded, frantically.

His hands dove under Mark's sweater and hesitantly began to push the fabric upward. Mark closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch.

The sweater landed on the floor and with unexperienced fingers, Eddie fumbled with the zipper of Mark's jeans. Mark let him, gave him the time and kissed him on the cheek in the process.

Finally, he lay his hands on Mark, fingers roaming over his upper body. Eddie's face was one single look of amazement, as if he could not believe this was happening. Mark felt his heart beat faster and swelling at the process.

"Come on, love," Mark finally murmured when they were naked. He took Eddie's hand and gently lead them to the bed.

"Just lay down, relax and let me take care of you," Mark said, with a smile. Eddie simply nodded and grinned.

With his hand resting on Eddie's hip, Mark first gave him a long and gentle kiss, then kissed Eddie's jawline, neck before butterfly kisses traveled down Eddie's body. Eddie sighed under the touch. When finally arriving at Eddie's member, Mark simply kissed it, before his mouth traveled north again. While kissing and caressing Eddie's body with one hand, Mark's other hand found a way to Eddie's cock and he began gently caressing it, then moving it up and down the length. Eddie was already half hard. Mark gave him a long kiss before asking: "Do you like that?"

"Mmh-hm," Eddie just hummed, excited.

Mark smiled. His mouth ghosted over Eddie's body, occasionally licking on his nipples. He released all kinds of sweet, aroused sounds from Eddie and enjoyed it immensely.

They both began panting, sighing, moaning. "'M close," Eddie groaned finally.

"Come for me, baby", Mark kissed the tip of his nose, steadily working along the length of Eddie.

That's all it took for Eddie and he came, crying, into Mark's hand. Mark guided him through the orgasm, before laying down next to the boy, putting his arms around his shaking body.

Eddie hugged him back. "So, this is sex … " he finally panted.

Mark smiled into his skin. "Yes, it is. Well, one form of sex. There are many other forms, but I didn't want to dump them on you for your first time."

Eddie buried his face in Mark's hair and hummed contently: "That was amazing …. thank you, Mark."

Mark looked up at him and smiled, "You're welcome, darling."

They lay like this, for a long moment, just kissing and caressing, before they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Mark sleepily opened an eye, immediately remembering what happened last night and smiling at the thought. He turned to see Eddie, reached for him … only to find the bed empty.

He instantly bolted up. What the …

Mark looked around. Perhaps he was in the bathroom. "Eddie?" he called. There was no response.

So for Eddie, as unexperienced as he was, it had been only a one-night-thing.

Mark looked around, still sleep dazed and did not know whether he should be confused, hurt or disappointed. He probably was all at once.

He allowed himself one long moment before looking at the watch. It showed 10:30. As if on cue, his phone rang.

"Hey, Becky," Mark said sleepily.

"So," she sounded excited, "have you been successful?"

"Yes and no," he answered. "We had a wonderful night and then I wake up today and he is gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she sounded compassionate. "Did he maybe leave a note or something?"

"Nope."

"And you don't even have his number or name?"

"Well, I know his name is Eddie, but that's about it."

"Bummer. And I'm afraid, you don't have the time to look for him. That's why I actually called. Our plane leaves in an hour."

"Give me 20 minutes," Mark replied.

He hung up and took one last sad look around. _So that was it?_

"Will I ever see you again?" he said to himself and to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days passed. Four very long and very tedious days. Mark was glad to be busy with work that distracted him from thinking, but the nights and evenings were the worst.

He could not stop thinking about the boy. Their conversations, his cute nose, the tender touches they had shared.

On day five, he told to himself, get a grip, get yourself together. It was a fling and it's over.

"Mr. Darcy, are you with us?" Arthur, his boss said.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What is the next case?"

"Michael Edwards for the British Olympic Association."

"British Olympic Association? What do we have to do with them?" Mark asked, confused.

Arthur smiled. "It's a rather delicate matter. See for yourself."

He rang for his secretary. "Janet, please call Mr. Edwards in."

"Yes, Sir," she exited the room.

When the client finally came in, Mark looked up from his papers only to find himself looking eye-to-eye with none other than Eddie. His heart sank.

Eddie spotted him in the crowd of lawyers and froze. "I … " he began.

Mark tried to save the situation. "Arthur, do you mind if I have a word with Mr. Edwards?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

\---

As soon as both were outside, they could not believe who they just met.

"What are you doing here?" both said in unison.

Mark cleared his throat. "You go first."

"Mark, I am so sorry about the other night. Or rather morning. You see I had to rise early for training and when I came back later to the hotel, they said you already checked out and I didn't even have your last name or number and I … I am sorry." The words were bubbling out of Eddie's mouth and it was only when Mark placed a finger on Eddie's lips that he finally shut up.

Mark smiled, relieved. "It's okay, I understand. But what are you doing here?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "Well, trying to get permission to take part in the Olympics."

Mark nodded. "I see. Let's see what we can do for you. Know that you are in the hands of the best lawyers so that should be no problem."

Before they went inside, Mark pulled Eddie into a hug. "How long are you staying in London?"

Eddie grinned: "However long you need me to."

Mark kissed his cheek. "Not letting you go this time!"

\---

An hour later, the deal was sealed. Eddie could participate in the Olympics. To celebrate, Mark pretended to have a headache and ran off to spend the day with Eddie.

They went full-on sightseeing: The Tower, Madame Tussaud's, among others, and when the sun was setting, they decided to take a ride in the London Eye.  
Mark was a bit nervous – he wasn't comfortable with heights – but Eddie was ecstatic. Of course he was not afraid – he was a ski jumper after all. They had the cabin for themselves and it was the first time they held hands. And in the end, with comforting Eddie by his side, Mark was able to enjoy the view, too.

In the end of the day, they were standing on the Tower Bridge, enjoying what felt like the last moments together. Mark suddenly asked: "Hey, would you like to go to my place?" Eddie had booked a hotel room but Mark felt that another encounter at a hotel was impersonal. Eddie beamed: "I'd love to."

And so the day ended with the two of them, sitting on Mark's sofa, making out in front of the fireplace. When they finally pulled away, Mark looked at Eddie in awe, saying absentmindedly: "However did I deserve you?"

_Where have you been all my life?_

Eddie smiled back at him, putting his feet into Mark's lap, leaning back: "I'm pretty glad to have met you, too." With this, he earned a kiss on his nose tip.

"Are you hungry, darling?" Mark asked.

"Famished," replied Eddie.

They decided to order in – Italian – and after a long and delicious meal, Eddie cuddled on Mark's side and they watched tv.

It was close to midnight when Eddie finally yawned. Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, bed time."

It had been a long day and they were both spent.

"Would you … like to share a bed?" Mark asked shyly.

Eddie just nodded sleepily. "Mmh-hm."

They fell asleep with Eddie's head buried in Mark's chest and Mark's arms around him.

\---

The next morning, Mark opened an eye only to happily find Eddie by his side. The younger man was awake and watching him.

Mark smiled: "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mark," Eddie replied.

Mark reached over and kissed the top of Eddie's head.

"Wait, were you watching me sleep?"

Eddie blushed. "I did, sorry. But you look so peaceful when you sleep. It's soothing."

Mark would maybe find that creepy if it wasn't for all the endorphines and butterflies in his stomach. He pulled Eddie into his arms. "Come 'ere, you!"

They lay like this for a moment, and when they separated, Mark couldn't take his eyes off Eddie.

"I could get used to this, you know. You, here, in my bed."

"Oh my God, Mark!" Eddie suddenly exclaimed and grinned.

"What, too much?" Mark pulled away a bit.

"No, on the contrary! Come here, you!" Eddie pulled him into a big hug.

When he finally let him go, he placed a hand on Mark's cheek and looked him deeply in the eye. "I am like the happiest fella right now! I get to live my dream, take part in the Olympics and now I have a fit and awesome boyfriend!" He suddenly realized what he had said and covered his mouth. "That is … you know, if it's not too early … "

Mark just smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Eddie rolled on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. "What a way to start a day!"

Mark grinned. "It can only get better … would you like some coffee?"

Eddie looked at him. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys, I just realized that the London Eye did not exist back then.  
> Just see it as an AU, forgive me and go with the flow ;)


	4. Epilogue

Eddie took part in the 1988 Olympics and the rest is, as they say, history.

When he finally came back to the UK, there was a crowd of fans cheering for him and greeting him at the airport.

Eddie smiled when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Mark, lighting up, grinned happily at his boyfriend. He couldn't be more proud.


End file.
